Mountain Men
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: The 100, Arrow and Suicide Squad. A nuclear bomb went off on Earth causing it to become unhabital. After 100 years, 5 prisoners are sent to Earth, to see if it can live once again, but what happens when they find out they are not alone. Not finished. May take time.
1. chapter 1

I have decided that this fan fiction will be the ultimate. Suicide Squad, The 100 and also Arrow. May be confusing.

Marcus Kane, Abigail Griffin, and Thelonius Jaha made their way to the meeting. "Jaha I have found them, these prisoners are the ones that are able to survive on Earth" Abby said.

Abby handed Jaha a screen showing a prisoner wearing some sort of suit and something that covered his eye. "He is the one"

"Sir, how do we know this will even work? These people are monsters" Kane objected

Abby shook her head "These people still have a heart. This man" Abby pointed at the screen "has a daughter. He will do anything for her"

"But Abby they could-"

"Marcus" Jaha put his hand up "I have faith in Abby so should you."

Jaha turned to Abby "Tell me the plan"


	2. Sorry

**Sorry just realised I added three chaptera which are the same. Ignore the first two skip to the last one.**


	3. Deadshot and Harley

**As a big fan of suicide squad, arrow and the 100 this fanfic will hopefully contain a lot of the characters. Few more points:** **Because the Earth is unhabital they are in space on a ship known as the ark.** **Prisoners get floated (pushed off the ark and killed) if they are over 18,so Deadshot and Harley and all the others are like 16 - 18 years old, which means they get sent to the ground.** **Hopefully that made sense.**

A giggle came from cell 3 causing the guard to look inside. Suddenly a face popped up through the bars "I'm so lonely" she whispered.

The guard frowned. "Ignore her she is a psycho" came a voice from the cell next to him on the other side.

"Hey! That hurts ya know!" Her voice echoed back.

"Shut it blondie!" The man shouted aback from the cell.

The guard hesitated before walking up to the cell, he started to shake. "You'd better be quiet to man, no communication allowed" the guard whispered.

The man chuckled "That is utter crap...your new here aren't you...uh" He moved closer to the door.

"We are not allowed to give any of you our names" The guard replied.

"For fuck sake man! We could die at any moment in space, I would like to know my good old buddy...whatever your name is" the man sighed.

The guard looked around to see if anybody was watching "Bellamy"

"Bellamy? Hot" The girl grinned from the other side in the other cell "Mine is Harley...Well Harley Quinn"

The man on the other side in the cell looked at her annoyed "Private conversation here!"

"Sorry..." she gasped and threw her hands up "somebody has a man crush!"

He shook his head "my name is deadshot"

Before they could say anything else a group of people came walking to their doors. A man slammed the door open of deadshot's cell "well, well what an honour it is...Thelonius Jaha good to see you so well" Deadshot smirked.

Jaha ignored him, as a guy wearing a long white jacket came in carrying a case.Deadshot heard a scream from Harley next to him. "What is that?" he asked.

"You won't feel a thing" the man who wore a long white coat replied, as he injected something into him.

He fell to the ground as darkness surrounded him. He could still hear faint whispers "They are all ready sir"

Suddenly he heard a muffled sound coming from Jaha just as soon his vision was going blurry "Good, ladies and gentleman this may be our first step to returning to the ground"


	4. What?

**As a big fan of suicide squad, arrow and the 100 this fanfic will hopefully contain a lot of the characters. Few more points:** **Because the Earth is unhabital they are in space on a ship known as the ark.** **Prisoners get floated (pushed off the ark and killed) if they are over 18,so Deadshot and Harley and all the others are like 16 - 18 years old, which means they get sent to the ground.** **Hopefully that made sense.**

A giggle came from cell 3 causing the guard to look inside. Suddenly a face popped up through the bars "I'm so lonely" she whispered.

The guard frowned. "Ignore her she is a psycho" came a voice from the cell next to him on the other side.

"Hey! That hurts ya know!" Her voice echoed back.

"Shut it blondie!" The man shouted aback from the cell.

The guard hesitated before walking up to the cell, he started to shake. "You'd better be quiet to man, no communication allowed" the guard whispered.

The man chuckled "That is utter crap...your new here aren't you...uh" He moved closer to the door.

"We are not allowed to give any of you our names" The guard replied.

"For fuck sake man! We could die at any moment in space, I would like to know my good old buddy...whatever your name is" the man sighed.

The guard looked around to see if anybody was watching "Bellamy"

"Bellamy? Hot" The girl grinned from the other side in the other cell "Mine is Harley...Well Harley Quinn"

The man on the other side in the cell looked at her annoyed "Private conversation here!"

"Sorry..." she gasped and threw her hands up "somebody has a man crush!"

He shook his head "my name is deadshot"

Before they could say anything else a group of people came walking to their doors. A man slammed the door open of deadshot's cell "well, well what an honour it is...Thelonius Jaha good to see you so well" Deadshot smirked.

Jaha ignored him, as a guy wearing a long white jacket came in carrying a case.Deadshot heard a scream from Harley next to him. "What is that?" he asked.

"You won't feel a thing" the man who wore a long white coat replied, as he injected something into him.

He fell to the ground as darkness surrounded him. He could still hear faint whispers "They are all ready sir"

Suddenly he heard a muffled sound coming from Jaha just as soon his vision was going blurry "Good, ladies and gentleman this may be our first step to returning to the ground"


	5. What? (10-26 16:21:57)

**As a big fan of suicide squad, arrow and the 100 this fanfic will hopefully contain a lot of the characters. Few more points:** **Because the Earth is unhabital they are in space on a ship known as the ark.** **Prisoners get floated (pushed off the ark and killed) if they are over 18,so Deadshot and Harley and all the others are like 16 - 18 years old, which means they get sent to the ground.** **Hopefully that made sense.**

A giggle came from cell 3 causing the guard to look inside. Suddenly a face popped up through the bars "I'm so lonely" she whispered.

The guard frowned. "Ignore her she is a psycho" came a voice from the cell next to him on the other side.

"Hey! That hurts ya know!" Her voice echoed back.

"Shut it blondie!" The man shouted aback from the cell.

The guard hesitated before walking up to the cell, he started to shake. "You'd better be quiet to man, no communication allowed" the guard whispered.

The man chuckled "That is utter crap...your new here aren't you...uh" He moved closer to the door.

"We are not allowed to give any of you our names" The guard replied.

"For fuck sake man! We could die at any moment in space, I would like to know my good old buddy...whatever your name is" the man sighed.

The guard looked around to see if anybody was watching "Bellamy"

"Bellamy? Hot" The girl grinned from the other side in the other cell "Mine is Harley...Well Harley Quinn"

The man on the other side in the cell looked at her annoyed "Private conversation here!"

"Sorry..." she gasped and threw her hands up "somebody has a man crush!"

He shook his head "my name is deadshot"

Before they could say anything else a group of people came walking to their doors. A man slammed the door open of deadshot's cell "well, well what an honour it is...Thelonius Jaha good to see you so well" Deadshot smirked.

Jaha ignored him, as a guy wearing a long white jacket came in carrying a case.Deadshot heard a scream from Harley next to him. "What is that?" he asked.

"You won't feel a thing" the man who wore a long white coat replied, as he injected something into him.

He fell to the ground as darkness surrounded him. He could still hear faint whispers "They are all ready sir"

Suddenly he heard a muffled sound coming from Jaha just as soon his vision was going blurry "Good, ladies and gentleman this may be our first step to returning to the ground"

 _What?_


End file.
